Aerial vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), have been developed for a wide range of applications including surveillance, search and rescue operations, exploration, and other fields. Such UAVs can often carry a camera module onboard for video capturing.
The video captured by UAVs can be displayed, edited and distributed. However, current video processing methods and systems for UAVs can be less than ideal. For example, excessive bandwidth may be consumed in downloading the captured video from a UAV, especially high definition video.